Distance
by Kamilia
Summary: Anzu is a 17 year old and has to find a husband before her 18 birthday to bring honour to her family. Then one day the Shadows plans an attack the Emperor of Japan and her father most go to war but Anzu has other plans and go to war instead and finds love
1. Honour To Us All

As the Japanese guard walk back to his post a falcon swoops down and head on his head causing him to fall onto the ground knocking his helmet off. The grey, yellow eyed falcon lands on a flag pole in front of a full moon and screeched a loud cry.

Ropes were thrown over the military wall and the guard stood up to see a gang scaling the wall and yelled

"We are under attack. Light the signal we are under attack."

All the towers begin to light up as the group of men wearing black cloaks reach the top of the wall and another guard light the fire sticks and release it and watch as it reaches the sky signally the entire country.

The leader removes the hood from his head and walks towards the black hair ponytailed man and began pinning him against a tower wall. The guard smiled towards the long grey haired man with brown eyes and pale skin and said

"Now all of Japan knows you're here Bakura"

Bakura grinned and said "Prefect"

* * *

**At the palace **

General Aknamkanon and his soldiers walk thought into the throne room. They bowed before the emperor then looked up.

"You may rise" The elderly grey spiky hair emperor with purple eyes said.

"Your majesty the Shadow Magus has just crossed the northern border and is heading for Tokyo as we speak." The light brown hair, tan skin brown eyes general said.

"That's impossible we imprison them and the evil people of Kul Elna forever in the underground mines." The emperor said.

"Bakura is leading them and I and my soldiers will surround your palace Emperor Solomon" Aknamkanon said.

"Sent your army to protect my people general" Emperor Solomon said forcefully.

"Yes your majesty" Aknamkanon said.

"Deliver as conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible." Solomon ordered.

"Forgive me, my Emperor but I believe my troops only can stop him."

"No Aknamkanon it's too risky. A single grain of rice may just tip the favors in our hands. One person could mean the difference for victory or defeat." The Emperor stated.

* * *

**At the Mazaki Temple**

Seating in her room a brunette girl with bright blue eyes and soft cream colour skin tone picked up her bowl of rice. Anzu use her chopstick to pick up a single grain of rice and said "Quiet and demure...graceful...polite." then place the grain into her mouth and in a mouthful said "delicate, refined and poised."

Anzu sets down her chopsticks and wrote down the final words on her arm.

"Cock-a-doo-a doo" A rooster crook from outside.

"It's time" Anzu said as she put down the bowl and went outside yelling "Mokuba. Mokuba where are you?"

"There you are. Who is the smartest dog in the world? Come on boy you can with my chores today?" She said to the white dog with a brown spot around his left eye

Anzu tried a bag of rice around his waist then ties a stick onto Mokuba so that end of it is in front of his face. She ties the bone on the end of the stick just out of reach. Mokuba started to run out the door with rice flowing out of it and all the chicken and Mino the family horse run behind eating it.

Yosuke a brown hair man with green eyes and a light brown bread kneed in the family temple and said "Honorable ancestors, please help Anzu impress the matchmaker today."

Mokuba runs into the temple and followed by a couple of chickens,

"Please, PLEASE help her." He pleaded.

As Yosuke got up from his kneeing position Anzu came in and said "Father I brought you some--------whoop." Anzu said as she accidently bump into him. A glass teacup fall onto the ground and luckily Yosuke catch the white teapot with his cane before it hits the ground.

"Anzu" Her father said.

"I brought a spare" Anzu said as she took another tea cup from the back of her green dress with a blue bodice and a red silk belt.

"Anzu" her father spat

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning—"Anzu hurried.

"Anzu"

"And three at night" Anzu cut him off.

"Anzu you should already be in town we are counting on you to –"

"I know I know to uphold the families honor. Stop worrying father I want let you down. Wish me luck" Anzu said while trying to cover the writing the on her right arm.

"Hurry" Yosuke said as Anzu ran downstairs "I will pray some more" he said to himself.

"Fukiko isn't you daughter here yet?" Kinaki asked the blue eyed, blonde hair mother. "The matchmaker is not a very patient woman." The grey hair, hazel eye woman said before entering the building.

"Of all the days to be late I should have pray to the ancestors for luck." Fukiko said.

"How lucky are they're dead." Grandma May Lin said.

"MA don't say that" Fukiko yelled to the grey hair blue eyed granny.

'What besides we have all the luck we need right here" She said to the pink cricket in the hand.

May Lin closed her eyes and started to walk across the busy road.

"MA what are you doing." Fukiko said worriedly.

The carriages and horses barely missed May Lin as she cross the road. She arrives across the other said of the road uncovered her eyes and look at the cricket. Then yelled to her daughter "This is a lucky one"

Anzu riding on Mino jumped over the accident and then jumps off the black beauty with hay stuck to her hair.

"I am here" Anzu smile

"Anzu where have you--. Never mind lets get you cleaned up." Her mother said as she grabs Anzu's hand and went into the preparation area.

Anzu's got undressed and threw her into the bathtub

(Honour To Us All)

"_This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well, honey, I've seen worse._

_We're going to turn_

_This sow's ear_

_Into a silk purse._

"It's freezing." Anzu whined.

"It would have been warm if you were here on time." Fukiko said.

Bath Lady:

_We'll have you_

_Washed and dried_

_Primped and polished_

_till you glow with pride_

_Trust my recipe for_

_Instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

Fukiko grabs a sponge and Anzu's right arm to start cleaning her. She notices the writing

"Mulan, what's this?" her mother asked.

Mulan drawing her arm back and batting her eyelashes "Notes in case I forget something?"

May Lin sight before saying "Here, hold this" hands the cricket to Fukiko "We'll need more luck than I thought."

Anzu looks on with an air of disappointment

(Cut to the hair dressers)

Hair Dresser 1

(Brushing and combing Anzu's hair much to Anzu's enjoyment)

_Wait and see_

_When we're through_

Hair Dresser 2:

_Boys will gladly go to_

_War for you_

Hair Dresser 1:

_With good fortune_

Hair Dresser 2

_Finalizing the hairdo to look exactly like hers_

_And a great hairdo_

Both:

_You'll bring honor to us all_

Anzu following her Mother passes a game boy and pauses to make an impressive move. Anzu has a smug look on her face when Fukiko comes back and drags Anzu away.

_A girl can bring her family_

_Great honor in one way_

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day_

Dresser 1

(While Dresser 1, Dresser 2, and Fukiko dresses Anzu)

_Men want girls with good taste_

Dresser 2:

_Calm_

_Fukiko_

_Obedient_

Dresser 1:

_Who work fast-paced_

Fukiko

_With good breeding_

Dresser 2

Pulling the dress tight around her waist

And a tiny waist

Anzu [expressing her waist being squeezed tight] "huh."

All Three:

_You'll bring honor to us all_

Chorus:

Anzu follows Fukiko and sees boy stealing a doll from a girl. Anzu grabs the doll from the boy and returns it to its owner.

_We all must serve_

_our Emperor_

_Who guards us from the Shadows_

_A man by bearing arms_

_A girl by bearing sons_

Make-up Lady and Fukiko

Putting on Anzu's face, powder, lipstick and eye liner

In a 3 person round

_When we're through_

_You can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom_

_Soft and pale_

_How could any fellow_

_Say "No sale"_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

Make-Up Lady holds a mirror so Anzu can see her reflection. Not looking pleased, Anzu takes her single, short bang and brings it down in front of her forehead and smiles

Fukiko places a hair comb in Anzu's hair before saying "There, you're ready."

Grandma May Lin said "Not yet! An apple for serenity" While putting an apple in Anzu's mouth.

_"A pendant for balance"_ Placing a yin-yang pendant under her sash

_Beads of jade for beauty_

(Putting beads around Anzu's neck)

_You must proudly show it_

(Grandma May Lin raises her chin high with her hand)

_Now add a cricket just for luck_

(Placing the cage with the cricket under Anzu's sash in the back.)

_And even you can't blow it_

Anzu

[Walking to catch up with the other maidens]

_Ancestors_

_Hear my plea_

_Help me not to make a fool of me_

_And to not uproot my family tree_

_Keeps my father standing tall?_

Anzu:

Anzu taking the parasol from Fukiko and running to fall in line with other 4 maidens

_Scarier than the undertaker_

_We are meeting our matchmaker_

Townspeople:

_Destiny_

_Guard our girls_

_And our future_

_as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on_

_These cultured pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll_

Girl #1: _Please bring honor to us_

Girl #2: _Please bring honor to us_

Girl #3: _Please bring honor to us_

Girl #4: _Please bring honor to us_

All the girls fall into line and bowed in front of the blonde hair lady with purple eyes and wearing a purple dress reaching her ankle.

"Mazaki Anzu" Monika said.

"Present" Anzu jumped.

"Speaking without permission" The matchmaker said.

"My bad" Anzu laughed.

Anzu walks with the Monika into the matchmaker building.

"How do you think she is going to Mother?" Fukiko asked.

"Knowing our little Apricot not really." May Lin answered.


	2. Good Bye

Matchmaker looks over towards Anzu and said "too skinny not good for bearing sons"

The cricket finally escapes his cage and was about to jump off when Anzu caught him and place him into her mouth when the matchmaker turns to face her.

"Recite the final admonition" The matchmaker said.

Anzu nodded before taking out her fan to cover her mouth and sips out the cricket.

"Well" the matchmaker said impatiently

Anzu said with dignity "Fulfill your duties calmly and re...f—"while looking at her arm. "spectfully. Reflect before you snack" she said in surprise.

Anzu looks at her arm again and said speedily "I mean act and this shall bring honour and glory."

The Matchmaker snatches the fan and looks at it on both sides looking for notes not finding any. Anzu smiles when Matchmaker looks at her. She then grabs Anzu's right arm pulling her along while smearing the writing and leaving some ink on her hand

"This way now, pour the tea to please your future in-laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity" While pushing a teapot towards Anzu.

Matchmaker smears ink around her mouth. Anzu staring at the Matchmaker while pouring some tea onto the table then notices her mistake and pours the tea into the cup and refinement.

"You must also be poised."

Anzu notices Cricket in the tea-cup as the Matchmaker takes the cup

Anzu said quietly "pardon me."

"Silent!" the Matchmaker said before sniffing the tea

Anzu reaches and grabs the teacup "Could I just take that back...for just one moment."

They struggle for the teacup and it turns over on the Matchmaker and cricket jumps down matchmaker's dress

"Why you clumsy" Matchmaker feels Cricket in her dress and dances around

Matchmaker knocks over her pot of coals, while screaming and sits down on the coals. Matchmaker jumps around screaming while Anzu laughs before grabbing her fan and briskly fans the charred area on Matchmaker's behind causing it to flame up. Anzu looks surprised about her mistake.

* * *

Grandma May Lin said to her daughter" I think it's going well, don't you?"

Matchmaker runs out of the building screaming "Put it out! Put it out!

Put it out!" Anzu then takes the teapot, throws the tea on the Matchmaker and puts out the fire. She bows, hands the teapot back to Matchmaker and covers her face as she walks toward Fukiko and Grandma May Lin with anger

"You are a disgrace!"

The Matchmaker throws the teapot down smashing it to pieces

"You may look like bride, but you will never bring your family honor!"

The townsfolk who have gathered whisper and walk away

Anzu walk through the gate with her home leading Mino. She looks sorrowful. Yosuke sees his daughter and smiles. Anzu sees her father's smile. She covers her face with Mino's head and leads her to the water trough.

_{Reflections}_

**Anzu**

_Look at me _

_[looking at her reflection in the water trough]_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride _

_[taking off her earrings and beads of jade]_

_Or a perfect daughter _

_[Anzu watches Fukiko relating what happened at the Matchmaker's to Yosuke]_

_Can it be?_

_I'm not meant to play this part? _

_[Anzu releases Cricket back to the wild]_

_Now I see_

_That if I were to truly_

_To be myself _

_[Anzu hops along the bridge railing]_

_I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl I see _

_[Anzu looks into the pond and sees her own __Reflection]_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_[Anzu puts her hand on the Great Stone Dragon and looks toward the temple]_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_[Cricket rowing across the pond on a lily pad]_

_Somehow I cannot hide _

_[Anzu walks into the family temple]_

_Who I am_

_[Cricket watches Anzu in the temple seeing multiple reflections of herself in the ancestors' stones]_

_Though I've tried_

_[Anzu bows to the ancestors]_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_[Anzu finishes wiping off her make-up seeing her reflection i__n the stones]_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_[Anzu gets up and heads out the temple]_

Anzu sits on a bench under the blossom tree. Yosuke approaches her, clearing his throat Anzu sees him approaching and turns her head away. Yosuke sits down beside Anzu

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year" Yosuke said while looking up into the blossom tree. "But look, this one's late. But, I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."

They both share smiles before Drums start pounding announcing the arrival of Set and two guards on horseback

"What is it?" Anzu asked.

Yosuke gets up and walks to the entrance of their house with Anzu following behind.

"Anzu stay inside" Yosuke ordered.

May Lin clears her torah and indicate Anzu to go inside. Anzu climb up on the railing and onto the roof to spy.

"Citizens I bring you a proclamation from the Imperial City the shadows have invaded Japan! By order of Emperor Solomon, one man from every family must serve in the Army" Set said.

"The Katsuya family" He called out. Then a blond boy with honey colored eyes came forward and took the parchment.

"The Hiroto family" Set called out. Honda holds is father back and said "I will fight in my fathers place." Then the brunette went up to collect the parchment.

"The Mazaki family"

"Oh no" Anzu said

Her father walks towards Set before bowing and then looks towards the guard and took the parchment

Yosuke stood proud and said "I am honored to serve my Emperor"

Anzu runs outside while saying "Father No you can't go"

Yosuke turns towards his daughter and said "Anzu"

"Please sir, my father has already fought bravely—"Anzu pleaded.

"Silence you would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence Mazaki" Set yelled

"Anzu you have dishonored me" Yosuke said as he looked away from her.

"Come inside Anzu" May Lin said as she drew her inside the house.

"Report tomorrow at the Jehu camp." Set said towards Yosuke.

"Yes sir" Yosuke said before walking to the back of the family temple and takes out his sword and practices his stances. When he balances on his right leg, his leg injury act sup and he falls. Unbeknownst to her father, Anzu watches in horror.

* * *

Thunder can be heard and lightning can be seen through the opaque window. Anzu pours the tea for her family. She slams her teacup down on the table and stands up

"You shouldn't have to go."

"Anzu" her father said

"There are plenty of young men to fight for China." Anzu said

"It is an honor to fight for my country and my family"Yosuke roared.

"So you will die for honor" Anzu said angrily.

"I will die for with is right" Yosuke yelled as he stood up from the table.

"But if you" Anzu said

"I know my place, it is time you learned yours." Her father cut her off.

Anzu began to cry and ran outside in the rain then looks down to see her reflection in the puddle caused by the rain. She watches her parents in the turns away from Fukiko and walkout of site. Fukiko blows out the gets up and walks to the Mazakifamily Temple. Anzu's image reflects off the stone tablets as she lights incense and places it in the hanging encense holder. She bows and prays to her ancestors. Getting up, Anzu hurries down the steps. Cricket sees her and hops down from above and follows her. Anzu goes to her parent's bedroom and takes the conscription notice replacing it with the hair comb her mother gave to her. She pauses to give her parents a loving, sorrowful look and hurries out.

Anzu goes in the armory. She opens the cabinet with the armor. Using her father's sword, she cuts her hair short to reach her shoulders and ties it up above her head. She finishes putting on the armor and ties it in the front. She takes the sword and places it in the scabbard to her right. Anzu went into the stables took out Mino and hops onto her before taking one glace towards her parents room and rode off thought the gate and towards the camp.


	3. Introducting the great dragon

In the Mazaki Temple the statues eyes began to glow.

Grandma May Lin wakes up with a start rising in bed then walks into her daughter and Son- in- law bed room to wake them up.

"Anzu is gone." May Lin cry loudly.

Yosuke wakes up "What? It can't be." Before looking at his night stand and notices the hair comb in place of his conscription notice. He checks the cabinet and sees his armor is gone. He hurries outside calling out

"Anzu!" He stumbles while walking because of his leg injury "No."

Fukiko kneels down beside the fallen Yosuke and said "You must go after her. She could be killed!"

Yosuke said sadly "If I reveal her, she will be" before hugging his wife.

Grandma May Lin sight sadly "Ancestors, hear our prayer watch over Anzu."

* * *

At the to the Mazaki Family Temple. A wind blows out the incense at the base of the center stone. The center stone begins to glow as First Ancestor comes to life

First Ancestor motioning to a bronze dragon "Yugi, awaken!"

Yugi comes to life and falls to the ground flat on his back all being obscured by smoke

The red scale and yellow belly dragon rises from the smoke arms stretched out and said "I live! So tell me what mortal needs my protection Great Ancestor. You just say the word and I'm there."

"Yugi!" The pale bald headed ancestor said.

"Hey, let me say something. Anybody who is foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be MINE." Yugi said

First Ancestor grabs Yugi and said "Yugi these are the family guardians" motioning towards the stone statues on pedestals near the ceiling "They..."

"Protect the family." Yugi muttered

The Ancestor points to the empty pedestal "And you, oh demoted one."

"I...ring the gong." Yugi finishes.

"That's right, now, now wake up the other ancestors."

"One family reunion coming right up" Yugi said while ringing the gong "Kay people, people look alive, lets go! C'mon get up. Let's move it, rise and shine. You're way past the beauty sleep thing now trust me!"

I knew it, I knew it. That Anzu was a trouble maker from the start." An old gray haired ancestor said.

"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family." Said a short elder man with big super nerd glasses.

"She's just trying to help her father." A fat elderly man.

"But, if she is discovered, Yosuke will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate." An old ancestor with long grey hair and no teeth.

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm." The fat one said.

"My children never caused such trouble. They all became acupuncturists." The first ancestor yelled.

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists." The short ancestor said.

"No, your great granddaughter had to be cross-dresser!" the last ancestor said.

All ancestors argue at once, except First Ancestor

"Let a guardian bring her back." The first ancestor said.

The last Ancestor grabs Yugi and bringing him next to a guardian "Yeah, awaken the most cunning."

Ancestor 4 takes Yugi and holding him next to the stone rabbit guardian "No, the swiftest."

Ancestor 3 grabs Yugi and holding him next to the stone monkey guardian "No, send the wisest."

First Ancestor yelled "Silence! We must send the most powerful of all" while Motioning to the Great Stone Dragon as it is seen through the window

Yugi climbs up the empty guardian post laughing "Okay, Okay, I get the drift, I'll go. All the Ancestors give a quick look of surprise and laugh uncontrollably

"You all don't think I can do it. "Watch this here." Yugi produces a small flame from his mouth "Ah, ha, Jump back, I'm pretty hot huh. Don't make me have to singe nobody to prove no point."

First Ancestor grabs Yugi and pulling away from the post "You had your chance to protect the Mazaki Family."

Ancestor 2 said "Your mis-guidance led Deng to disaster."

Deng with his decapitated head on his lap said "Yeah, thanks a lot."

"And your point is?"

First Ancestor said "The point is we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve

"Anzu"

"What? But I'm a real dragon." Yugi yelled

First Ancestor grabs Yugi and pulls him away from the guardian post as

Yugi fights to hold on "You are not worthy of this spot. "Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon." While throwing Yugi out of the temple

Yugi looking back into the temple while saying "So you'll get back to me on the job thing?"

An ancestor throws Yugi's gong and hits him in the face.

Yugi walking with a slouch and banging the gong on the ground and sight" Just one chance is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you"

Yugi rings the gong and looks at the Great Stone Dragon and said "Hey rocky, wake up! You got to go fetch Anzu."

Yugi saw that nothing happens and walks over to the side of the bronze statue

"C'mon boy, go get her, go on," He throws the gong stick off the screen and whistles "Come on." Angrily while climbing up the Great Stone Dragon

"Wake up, Wake up" yell into his ear while banging the ear with the gong "Hello, hello, Hello" as he bangs the gong extra hard against the ear causing it to break off.

"Uh oh." Yugi said as The Great Stone Dragon crumbles to the ground, head intact minus the ear knocks on the dragon's head "Uh, Stony, Stooooneeey. Oh man, they're going to kill me!"

First Ancestor calling out through the temple window "Great Stone Dragon, have you awakened?"

Yugi holds the head of the Great Stone Dragon up to that First Ancestor can only see it's head and Yugi's body and said "Uhhh, Yes, I just woke up. And I am the Great Stone Dragon; good morning I will go forth and fetch Anzu. Did, did I mention that I was the Great Stone Dragon?"

"Go, The fate of the Mazaki Family rests in your claws." The First Ancestor said.

"Don't even worry about it, I will not lose face." Yugi said before falling down the hill under the weight of the Great Stone Dragon's head and lands on the dragon's pedestal with the head falling on top of him

Yugi muffled "Ow, my elbow. Aw, aw, I know I twisted something." While throwing the head off him "That's just great. Now what? I'm doomed and all because miss man decides to take her little drag show on the road."

Cricket hops besides Yugi and Chirped towards him.

"Go get her? What's the matter with you? After this great stone Humpty Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the temple. Wait a minute, that's it! I make Anzu a war hero, and then they'll be begging me to come back to work. That's the master plan. Oh, you've gone and done it now." Yugi said before running off right

Cricket hopping along side of Yugi while saying "Chirp. Chirp, Chirp, Chirp."

Yugi pushes Cricket away while saying "Hey, what makes you think you're coming?"

Cricket said "Chirp, Chirp."

"You're lucky? Do I look like a sucker to you?"

Cricket said "Chirp, Chirp."

"What do you mean loser? How 'bout I pop one of your antennas off and throw it across the yard. Then who's a loser, me or you?"


	4. Readers

I was thinking if i should

{A} Keep this story and continue on

{B} Or delete it

{C} Let it be discontinued till summer and do the strpy below in a Yugioh Version.

The Legend of RoseHall

The **White Witch**, Annie Palmer, was born to European parents and lived on the island of Haiti before moving to Jamaica. She is a character in Jamaican folklore.

Annie moved to Haiti with her parents when she was ten years old. Her parents died of yellow fever and she was adopted by her Haitian nanny, who was rumored to be a voodoo queen. The nanny shared this knowledge with Annie. Annie was only 4'11 as an adult. According to legend, in 1820 Annie married her first husband John Palmer. John was of the owner of Rose Hall Plantation, east of Montego Bay. Annie's husband (and two subsequent husbands as well) died suspiciously and it is speculated that Annie herself brought their demise. Annie became known as a mistress of voodoo, using it to terrorize the plantation, and taking male slaves into her bed at night and often murdering them.

She is also supposed to have dispatched her lovers allegedly because she was bored of them. Assuming this is true it would make Annie an extreme example of a clinical psychopath although the stories are speculation at best. The legend has her murdered in her bed during the slave uprisings of the 1830s by one of her slave lover


	5. Welcome

**PS:** **Bakura's Army looks like the ones that followed him when he charges into the pharaoh's palace. Just to clear up any confusion and I hope you enjoy this story. **

Bakura leads his army at a charge on horseback through a forest. He stops and motions stage right. 3 Shadow Men dismount and walk into the forest. They throw down twin Imperial scouts before the rest of the army

Shadow 1 said "Imperial scouts."

Bakura dismounts and walks towards the injured scouts

The 1st Scout with long jet black hair and black mustache said "Bakura"

He crouches down in front of them

Bakura adjusted Scout #1's collar and said "Nice work, gentlemen. You found the Shadow army." While motioning to the soldiers on horseback

Scout #2 said "The Emperor will stop you."

Bakura grabs Scout #2 by the shirt collar and lifts him up to his face

"Stop me? He invited me. By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well I'm here to play his game" before throwing Scout #2 to the ground and points his sword at Scout #1 as he gets up and runs away

Bakura laughs as he said "Go! Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready."

The 2nd Imperial Scouts runs off to follow his brother towards the palace

Bakura scratching his chin while asking "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

A shadow minion takes out his Archer drawing back his bow "One."

* * *

Anzu on a hill outside of the camp while Mino is sits and watches

Anzu said to Mino "Okay, okay, how 'bout this? Ahem" Now in her manly voice "excuse me, where do I sign in? Hah, I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're very manly and tough"

Anzu bites her lip as she mishandles pulling the sword out of the scabbard and it falls to the ground. Mino rolls on her back in laughter while made Anzu throw her shoe and hits Mino in the head with it quieting

"I'm working on it. Who am I fooling? It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army."

Yugi appears as a giant shadow being cast on a rock with flames on either side. Yugi's real appearance remains out of sight

Yugi in a Southern Baptist Preacher's voice "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Let me hear you say aye!"

Anzu runs and hides behind a rock "Ahhhhhh"

"That's close enough." Said Yugi

Anzu said from behind a rock "Ghost."

"Get ready Anzu your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade."

Yugi bends down to cricket "C'mon, you're gonna stay you're got to work."

Returning to Anzu "Heed my word, 'cause if the army finds out that you are a girl, the penalty is death." big flames shoot up from the rocks

"Who are you?" Anzu asked

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls." Yugi answered

Anzu smiles big in anticipation of seeing her guardian "I am the powerful, the pleasurable, and the indestructible"

Coming out from the rocks to show his real size

"Yugi! Oh hah, hah, pretty hot, huh?"

Mino then stomps on Yugi. Anzu pushes Mino back

"Ah, my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" Anzu asked

Yugi said "Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing"

Flipping out his tongue to show Anzu what he means

"You're uh..." Anzu mutter

"Intimidating? Awe inspiring?"

Anzu making a hand gesture to denote his smallness of size "Tiny".

Yugi with a look of disappointment "Of course I'm travel size for your convenience. If I was my real size, your cow here would die of fright." Patting Mino on her nose before she tries to bite Yugi

"Down Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance," Looking at Anzu's chest "my eyes can see straight through your armor."

Anzu cover her bust with her left arm and slaps Yugi with the right

"Ow." Yugi said angrily All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family." Aside to Cricket "Make a note of this"

Cricket grabs a leaf and a pen and starts writing loudly with gusto "Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your cow. Dis-"

Anzu pleads while covering Yugi's mouth "Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Kneeling down in front of Yugi's "I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

"Then you're going to have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more, we clear on that?"

Anzu nods emphatically

"All right. Okey dokey, let's get this show on the road. Cricket, get the bags" Yugi starts walking to the camp

"Let's move it heifer." Yugi said to Mino

* * *

**Anzu at the camp's entrance**

Yugi hiding in Anzu's armor poking his head out from her back "Okay this is it, time to show 'em your man walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up" Yugi pulls Anzu's head back "...and strut 2, 3, break it down, 2, 3 and work it,"

Anzu walks into the camp drawing the attention the men who see her. Anzu walks into a tent and sees a slight tan man with hair caught up in a ponytail and beating eyes picking his nose and another man picking out dirt from between his toes with chopsticks "Beautiful isn't it?"

Anzu makes a face of disgust and continues to walk "They're disgusting."

Yugi said "No, they're men. And you're going to have to act just like them, so pay attention."

Yugi stops and watches to watch a dirt blonde hair boy with honey colored eyes and cream colored skin, A man with brunette hair, dark brown eyes and a slightly tanner skin than the blonde boy before him and a black hair that is caught up in a ponytail boy with green eyes and a red headband name Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi talking to another Soldier with a Tattoo of a dragons on himself

The Tattoo Soldier showing the dragon tattoo on his chest and belly "Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm."

Jonouchi thinks for a moment, and then punches the Tattoo Soldier in the stomach cause Honda to laugh. Anzu watches in utter amazement as Jonouchi kisses his hand

Honda while laughing "I hope you can get your money back."

"I don't think I can do this." Anzu said

"It's all attitude. Be tough like this guy here" Yugi looks at Jonouchi.

Anzu looks at Jonouchi as he hocks up a loogie and spits. Jonouchi notices Anzu watching him and said "What are you looking at?"

"Punch him; it's how men say 'hello.'" Yugi whispers

Anzu locks at her fist, and then punches Jonouchi from behind on the shoulder. The force causes Jonouchi to run into Otogi.

"Oh Jonouchi, you made a friend." Otogi said.

"Good, Now slap him on the behind, they like that." Yugi said.

Anzu slaps Jonouchi on the behind

Jonouchi said in surprise "Wu hoo hooooo." Grabs Anzu buy the collar "I'm going to hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy."

Otogi holds back Jonouchi and said "Jonouchi, relax and chant with me.

Yaaaaaaa Moouuuu Ahhhhhh Doooou Fuuuu Daaaaa."

Jonouchi repeats after Otogi while taking a deep breath,

Otogi asked "Feel better?"

Jonouchi relaxed "Yeah" as Otogi let go of him while Anzu walks away "aaaa, you aren't worth my time chicken boy."

Yugi loudly "Chicken boy! Say that to my face ya limp noodle!"

Jonouchi grabs Anzu by the collar cocking back his arm to punch. Anzu ducks as

Jonouchi hits Honda standing behind her

"Oh, sorry Honda Hey!" Jonouchi said.

Jonouchi grabs Anzu's foot as she starts to crawl away. Honda kicks Jonouchi on the butt causing him to land on Otogi. Honda jumps and attacks Anzu, but she ducks and he lands on Jonouchi who was already on top of Otogi

Honda said "You're dead."

They fight on top of Otogi while Anzu runs away. Honda notices Anzu and then points toward her "Oh, there he goes."

Anzu runs into a tent and stops Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi in that order run through the tent. Jono stops short as he is about to run into a soldier in a line for food. He looks behind him with concerned eyes as Honda stops in time then Otogi bumps into Honda causing the entire line of soldiers to fall forward and knock over the pot of congee and the cook behind it. The men look to the back of the line and spy Anzu who has emerged from the tent. They angrily start walking towards her. Anzu has a look of horror on her face as if trouble is about to brew "Hey guys."

Haga a short blue hair boy with big nerd like yellow glasses and an a very annoying voice

watches and then walks into the tent where General Aknamkanon a tall well tan man with brunette hair and mustache and dark brown eyes lay with his son Atem a man with tri colored hair consisting of red, black and gold and crimson eyes.

General Aknamkanon motioning with his pointer to a map of the region "The Shadow's have struck here, here and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Shoo Pass and stop Bakura before he destroys this village."

Haga said "Excellent strategy, Sir. I do love surprises, Ha"

General Aknamkanon said to Atem "You will stay here and train the new recruits. When Chi Fu believes you're ready, you will join us...Captain." while handing a sword to him

"Captain?" Atem asked puzzled

"Oh, this is an enormous responsibility, General. Uh, perhaps a soldier with more experience" Haga said

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques," while leaning back smugly stroking his chin "an impressive military lineage. I believe Atem will do an excellent job." The general defended his son.

Atem said excitedly "Oh, I will. I won't let you down. This is, I mean, I..." Somberly"yes sir."

General Aknamkanon gets up and starts walking out of the tent while saying "Very good then. We'll toast Japan's victory at the Imperial City." Then look to Haga "I'll expect a full report in three weeks."

Haga said to Atem and spat "And I won't leave anything out." before exiting through the tent.

Atem said while tying his sword to his uniform "Captain Atem Mutou, Hmmm, leader of Japan's finest troops. No the greatest troops of all time." Before walking out of the tent to see the recruits fighting.

He stands stage left of Haga and General Aknamkanon. An Injured Recruit sees the General and salutes him as he falls to the ground. General Aknamkanon steps over Injured Recruit and mounts his horse"

Haga said "Most impressive."

"Good luck Captain." Atem's father said to him before he and his mounted troops leave the camp

Atem said quietly, to himself "Good luck, Father." Before looking at his troops and sighs.

"Day one" Haga said as let out an evil laugh.


	6. We Are Man

**I dislike doing this but I don't own Yugioh or Disney's Mulan **

**Anyway this is the part where they began training enjoy and Haga is Weevil's name in the Japanese version **

"Soldiers!" Atem shouted

All Recruits backed away revealing Anzu and pointing at her. Atem is crouching in the fetal position on the ground and everyone said "He started it!"

Anzu approaches Anzu and looks down over her. Anzu looks up, seeing Atem over her and gets up quickly dusting herself off

Atem said to Anzu "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp!"

"Sorry," Anzu said in her man voice "I mean, sorry you had to see that. You know how it is when you get those, uh manly urges and you just have to kill something, fix things, uh, cook outdoors."

"What's your name?" Atem asked

"Ahh, I, uhhh, I, uh—"Anzu muttered

Haga stepped in front of Anzu and said "Your commanding officer just asked you a question."

"I've got a name. And it's a boys name too." Anzu said

Yugi in the back of Anzu's armor said "How 'bout Honda?

Anzu whispered to Yugi while pointing to Honda "His name's is Honda."

"I didn't ask for his name. I asked for yours." Atem said loudly.

"Try, Lou!" Yugi said

"Lou." Anzu muttered

"Lou?"

"Lou who" Yugi laughed "I crack myself up"

Anzu whispering over her shoulder "Yugi"

"Yugi?" Atem said annoyed

"No." Anzu answered

"Then what is it!"

"What about Jay he was my best friend growing up!" Yugi said

"It's Jay." Anzu nodded

"Jay?" Atem folded his arms. .

"Of course Jay DID steal-"Anzu reaches her back and holds Yugi's mouth together

"Yes, my name is Jay." Anzu agreed.

"Let me see your conscription notice." Atem said to Anzu. Anzu gave him the piece of parchment and read "Mazaki?"

"I didn't know Mazaki had a son." Said Haga.

"Um, he...doesn't talk about me much." Anzu tries to hawk up a loogie and spit but the saliva just runs from her mouth which cause the recruits laugh

"I can see why, the boy's an absolute lunatic." Haga said to Atem

Atem to the recruits "Okay gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Jay, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins."

All the recruits hissed at Anzu while Yugi popped out of her armor and said "You know, we have to work on your people skills."

* * *

As morning rays shine thought Anzu's tent Yugi crawl to her and said "Rise and shine the sun is shining upon us this glorious day"

Anzu wake up mumbling something while Yugi said "Get your clothes on. Get ready. Got breakfast for you" as he jumps onto her left knee with a bowl of porridge "Look, you get porridge, and it's happy to see you."

Yugi shows her the bowl with two eggs and bacon looking like a smiley face. Cricket pops up out from the bowl of porridge

"Hey, get out of there; you are going to make people sick!" Yugi uses chopsticks to push cricket out of the porridge

"Am I late?" Anzu asked

"No time to talk." Yugi stuff the food in Anzu's mouth "Now remember, it's your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighting play nice with the other kids, unless of course one of the other kids want to fight, then you have to kick the other kid's butt."

Anzu with her mouth full of food "But I don't want to kick the other kid's butt."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face C'mon scare me, girl!" Yugi mocked.

Anzu swallows the food "Rrrrrrr!"

Yugi rolling back into the half eaten bowl of porridge "Oh, that's my tough looking warrior. That's what I'm talking about. Now get out there and make me proud." While he ties Anzu's hair up

Mino whinnies and pokes her head into the tent]

"What do you mean the troops just left?" Yugi said in surprise

Anzu acting surprised "Say what!" before butting on her clothes and run out of the tent to join the other recruits

Yugi running out from the tent calling after Anzu "Wait, you forgot your sword my little baby off to destroy people"

* * *

Haga came out of the tent and said "Order people, order!"

Honda said "I'd like a pan fried noodle."

Otogi said "Oh, oh, sweet and pungent shrimp" Everyone laughed

"That's not funny." Haga said

Anzu comes running up to the group and Honda noticing Anzu's arrival "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning."

Anzu stops between Honda and Jonouchi while Honda said "Hello Jay is you hungry?"

"Yeah, 'cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Jonouchi grabs Anzu by the shirt collar wit one hand while drawing back his other arm. Anzu hides her face with her hands while Honda looks away, closes his eyes, and puts his fingers in his ears so that he won't hear anything

Atem said loudly "Soldiers!" The soldier's line up quickly as Atem takes off his shirt to show his will tan chest and grabs a bow and quiver of arrows. Anzu starts to drool impressed by Atem's physique

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning." Atem walks down the line of soldiers "Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me."

"Tough guy." Jonouchi said.

Atem turning around with knocked arrow pointing towards Jonouchi and said "Jonouchi"

All recruits take a step back leaving Jonouchi one step forward. Atem points the arrow skyward and shoots it into the top of a high pole "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

Jonouchi said as he walks past Atem "I'll get that arrow pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt on." As he prepares to leap onto that pole

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." Haga brings out two large bronze disks. Atem takes out one disk and holds it high speaking to the troops "This represents discipline" Atem hands the weight to Jonouchi and the weight falls to the ground taking Jonouchi's arm with it "and this represents strength"

Atem hands the other weight to Jonouchi making him fall to the ground. The troops laugh while Anzu looks concerned "You need both to reach the arrow."

Jonouchi climbs' up the pole then slips down under the weight. Honda, Otogi and Anzu each take their turn and fall down. Anzu rubs her behind as she walks away in front of Atem.

Atem sighted "We've got a long way to go."

**Song:****I'll make a man out of you**

Atem throws staffs to the soldiers. Jonouchi intercepts Anzu's staff and trips her with it

Atem:

_Let's get down to business-to defeat the Guns._

Atem throws up two clay pots and breaks them apart with his staff. The troops are highly impressed

Recruits putting their staffs out at arms length, spoken _"Hua"_

Atem:

_Did they send me daughters?_

_When I asked for sons?_

Honda [puts a cricket down Anzu's back causing her to flail erratically]

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met_

[Most soldiers fall as Mulan moves uncontrollably]

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

Atem [does a somersault in the air landing near Anzu. He takes a pole in the stomach. and stops Anzu by taking her staff. He grabs her by the collar]

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

[Atem steps on a lever throwing up 3 targets which he hits with 3 arrows from one bow]

_Tranquil as a forest_

[The recruits try and fail. Anzu gets ready to fire when Yugi sticks a target on her arrow before she shoots. Anzu looks at Yugi's in shock and pauses. Atem looks disdainfully at Anzu as she cracks a huge smile]

_But on fire within_

[Atem balances a bucket of water on his head holding a staff. The recruits fire stones at him which Atem deflect with the staff]

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

[Anzu wobbles with the bucket of water on her head. As the recruits throw stones at her the bucket tips over onto her head]

_You're a spineless, pale,_

_pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

[Atem throws his hand down into a river and retrieves a fish. Anzu throws her hand down into the river and retrieve's Jonouchi's foot. Yugi comes out of the water with a fish in hand to give to Anzu]

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you!_

_Honda running through a field of fire arrows:_

_I'm never gonna catch_

_my breath_

Jonouchi [following Honda falls and gets hit in the butt with an arrow]:

_Say good-bye to those_

_who knew me_

Otogi [Banging his head on a stone slab]:

_Boy I was a fool in school_

_for cutting gym_

[Atem practices martial arts with Anzu. With a punch to the face he knocks her back into a tree]

Yugi [from the tree acts as a boxing coach]:

_This guy's got 'em_

_scared to death_

Anzu [Yugi pushes Anzu back out into the ring]:

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

Honda [stops as he's hopping across poles protruding from water causing Atem and the recruits to pile into him]:

_Now I really wish that I_

_knew how to swim!_

Atem and Chorus:

[Cannon fire misses the target in the middle of an open field. Otogi kicks the support structure out from Anzu's cannon and it begins to fall. Anzu quickly grabs the cannon and it fires high and back towards the camp landing and exploding Haga's tent]

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

[Atem looking over the camp from the hill not looking pleased]

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

Atem [his troops laden with poles on their shoulders carrying bags of grain one on each side. They march up a mountain]:

_Time is racing toward us_

_till the Guns arrive_

[Honda points Atem's eyes back to a struggling Anzu who falls to the ground. Cricket and Yugi try to pick her up but hide when Atem comes up to her. Atem picks up her pole with grain, puts it on top of his and returns to the troops. Anzu looks rejected]

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

[Atem hand the reigns of Mino to Anzu]

_You're unsuited for_

_the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home,_

_you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_out of you?_

Atem and Chorus [Anzu takes the weights and tries to climb the pole again]:

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

[Anzu ties the weights together behind the pole and uses the cloth to help her shimmy up the pole]

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

[As the sun begins to rise the recruits come out of their tents to cheer on Anzu]

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

[As Atem comes out of his tent, the arrow he shot up onto the pole comes down to his feet. He looks up and sees Anzu sitting on top of the pole]

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

[Order of events during the last repeat of the chorus]:

_(Be a man)_

Troops hit all targets with arrows correctly. Anzu races in front of Atem and the recruits with the pole and weights on her shoulders.

Anzu kicking Atem in the face with a round house. Atem looking pleased.

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

Honda doing acrobatics on the poles as the troops follow staffs being thrown to troops, Jonouchi hands Anzu hers.

Jonouchi running through arrows.

Troop staff practice #1. _(Hya)_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

Otogi breaking the block

_(Be a man)_

Troop staff Practice #2. _(Hya)_

___With all the strength_

Anzu holding up fish.

_of a raging fire_

Troop staff practice #3.

_Mysterious as the_

Cannon fire hitting the Hun Target.

_dark side of the moon_

Troop staff practice #4 - jumping in the air _(Hya)_

[End Song]

**I hope you guys and girls like it**


	7. Time For War

Bakura sat on top of a tree. He cuts off the very top with his sword before his falcon swoops buy and drops a doll. Bakura takes the doll, sniffs it, looks surprised, and drops down to the ground

"What do you see?" Bakura tossed the doll to one of his shadow ghouls.

"Black pine, from the high mountains, white horse hair must be imperial stallions." The ghoul answered before another took it and sniffed the doll.

"Sulfur, from cannons." The second one said.

"This doll came from a village in the Imia Pass, where the Imperial Army's waiting for us."

"We can avoid them easily." Another of Bakura's said.

Bakura shakes his head "No, the quickest way to the Emperor is through that pass and besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her." He laughed loudly.

* * *

Anzu stood at the lake with Yugi, Mino and cricket

"Hey, oh, ah, no, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?" Yugi protested.

"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Anzu said "Now close your eyes your maybe a dragon but your still a male"

Yugi covering his eyes with his ears and said "So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks, picky, picky and picky. Well I kind of like that corn chip's smell. It's the smell of a true man."

Anzu runs pass Yugi and jumps into the lake splashing water on him "Watch it" Yugi said "Okay, all right, all right, that's enough. Now, c'mon, get out before you get all prune and stuff" while holding a towel out towards Anzu while covering his eyes.

"Well if you're so worried go stand watch." Anzu laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, go stand watch Mushu while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits" Yugi mocked as he walks in a womanly fashion and speaking in woman's voice.

Cricket chirp indicating visitors alarmed, while tugging on Yugi's whiskers "Chirp, Chirp."

Jou yelled "Me first! Me first! Me First!" as him plus Otogi and Honda run past Yugi smacking boxers onto his face.

Yugi gasped in surprise "We're doomed! There a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!"

Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi jumped into the water causing a large wave then stopped Anzu before swimming over to her. Anzu sees them and hides her face behind a lily pad

"Hi, Jay." Jonouchi called out to Anzu.

Anzu peeks over the lily pad and spreads it on the water covering her chest

Anzu speaking nervously and unnaturally in a manly voice "Oh hi guys, I didn't know you were here." While trying to back away from the three men

Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi share gave this boy is strange looks to each other while Anzu continued "I was just washing, so now I'm clean and I'm going go now see you around.

Anzu then hides behind a rock keeping her front facing the rock

Honda came from behind Anzu and said "Come back here. I know we were jerks to you before so can we start over." while extending his hand to shake hands with Anzu's "Hi, I'm Honda!"

Anzu covers her chest with her left arm, before she turns and shakes his hand with an outstretched right arm, smiling "Hi Honda nice to meet you"

Anzu then turns and starts to move away from Honda and runs into Otogi.

"And I'm Otogi"

"Nice meeting you Otogi" Anzu waves nervously while smiling.

Jonouchi stands on top of a rock looking down at the others. Anzu saw this and looks down into the water and hides her eyes with her free hand

"And I am Jonouchi, king of the world. And there's nothing' you girls can do about it." Jonouchi hit his chest posing proudly.

Honda takes a fighting stance and said "Oh, yeah? Well, I think Jay and I could take you right Jay?"

Anzu walked away saying "I really don't want to take him anywhere."

Honda follows Anzu saying "Jay, we have to fight! For we are warrior"

"No we don't we could just close our eyes and swim around." Anzu answered nervously.

"C'mon don't be such a g- Ouch!" Honda yelled "Something bit me."

Yugi pops out of the water between Anzu and Honda saying "What a nasty flavor."

"Water Snake!" Honda sheered in a high pitch.

"Snnnnnnnnnnnake" Otogi and Jonouchi yelled while all three of them climb up the rock and on each other "Snake, snake."

Anzu whistles for Mino and wades back to shore. Mino comes close enough to shore and Anzu hides behind the black stallion as she wraps a towel around her body

* * *

Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi finally clam down while sitting on the rock

"Some king of the world!" Honda spat to Jonouchi. Jonouchi then pushes him off the rock

Anzu wraps the towel tightly around her]

"Boy that was so close." Anzu sighted.

Yugi brushing his teeth "No, that was vile! You owe me big little missy"

"I never want to see a naked man again." Anzu said before the rest of the troops run by naked and jump into the lake.

"Hey, don't be looking at me. I ain't biting any more butts." Yugi spat out the toothpaste.

* * *

Anzu walks to Haga's Tent having dressed fully in a brown and green martial arts outfit. Haga and Atem were talking from inside

"You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They would not last a minute against the Shadow Gun." Haga protested.

"They completed their training." Atem replied.

"Those so call _'men'_ are no fit to be soldiers than you are to be Captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle ever."

Yugi from outside the tent _'Oh no you don't I've worked to hard to get Anzu into this war. This guy's messing with my plan.'_

Atem grabbing onto the front of Haga's clip board hissing "We're not finished."

Haga pulls the board away "Be careful, Captain. The General may be your father, but I am the Emperor's council. And, oh, by the way, huh, I got that job on my own" Before opening the entrance to the tent indicating for Atem to get out. "You're dismissed."

Atem storms out of the tent and starts to walk by Anzu.

"Hey, I'll hold him and you punch ... "Anzu said.

Atem walks by without reacting "or not." Anzu finished.

"For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain. " Atem pauses to glance back, and then continues forward.

Yugi looks at Anzu's fixed gaze on Atem as a small blush came across her face "I saw that!"

"What did you see?" Anzu tried to hide her blush.

"You like him don't you?" Yugi teased.

"No, I-" Anzu tried to lie about it

"Yeah right, sure. Look here Anzu, go to your tent." Yugi ordered.

Anzu walks away with a look of delight while Yugi talks to cricket "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands" rubbing his hands together

Yugi and Cricket wait outside of Haga's Tent soon after Haga emerges with carrying a scrub brush and wrapped in a towel and with big showering slippers on his feet. He whistles as he walks off. Then Yugi and Cricket enters his tent where Yugi orders cricket to uses his legs to write up a letter. He finishes and Yugi takes the paper and reads it.

"Good, good it sounds good now let's go and give it this to that sissy they call a councilor." Yugi said before running to where Mino was drinking from.

Mino was drinking water from the trough until Yugi came onto her back

"Mino baby, hey, we need a ride." Yugi asked.

Mino squirts Yugi off her back with water from her mouth

Haga walks out of the lake wrapped in a towel; as sounds of laughter came from the mouths of the troops

"Ruffians." He mutters before yelling out to the troops "You men owe me a new pair of slippers. And I do not squeal like a girl."

Then out of nowhere a panda bear chomps down on the slipper Haga is holding "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed

Yugi sits on top of the panda bear behind a dummy of a soldier using sticks to gesticulate with the dummy's arms to push the note towards Haga while cricket works the mouth

"Urgent news from the general!" Yugi said in a deep tone.

Haga looks over the panda

"What's the matter, you've never seen a black and white before?" Yugi asked.

"Who are you?" Haga asked in disbelieve

"Excuse me! I think the question is: who are you? We're in a war man! There's no time for stupid questions. I should have your hat for that,"

The panda starts walking forward snatch it right off of your head swiping with an arm at Haga's hat. Yugi turns the upper half of the dummy around after the panda passes Haga.

Haga begins reading the message

"But I'm feeling gracious today, so carry on before I report you" Yugi said before the panda walks up a tree taking Yugi and Cricket with him out of sight

Haga looking around for Yugi but not finding him then runs into Atem's tent

"Captain Urgent news from the General. We're needed at the front." Haga rushed into Atem's tent.

Yugi from up in the tree "Pack your bags Cricket, we're out of here." Cricket high fives Yugi before they disappeared and head off to Anzu's tent.


	8. Indenty Known

**I so don't like doing this but anyway I don't own Yugioh or Mulan and sadly never will.**

**Please Enjoy**

The men packed up and hitch the cart holding the supplies onto Mino before starting off on their journey to fight Bakura and his men.

A Girl worth Fighting For 

_Army Chorus _

_For a long time we've been_

_Marching off to battle_

_Jonouchi:_

_In a thundering herd_

_We feel a lot like cattle_

_Army Chorus [showing troops marching]:_

_Like the pounding beat_

_Our aching feet aren't_

_easy to ignore_

_Honda [catching up to Jonouchi and Otogi]_

_Hey, think of instead,_

_A girl worth fighting for [The threesome look upwards dreamily]_

_Anzu [spoken from behind]: Huh?_

_Honda [grabbing Anzu and drawing her close while pulling out a centerfold]:_

_That's what I said, a girl_

_Worth fighting for [Anzu runs away seeing the centerfold]_

_Honda [While looking at a woman and then kissing her]_

_I want her paler than the_

_Moon with eyes that_

_Shine like stars_

_Jonouchi [Lifting and lowering a woman over his head then opening his chest to show a gaping wound that we can see the woman through]:_

_My girl will marvel at_

_My strength, adore my_

_Battle scars_

_Otogi _

_I couldn't care less what she'll_

_Wear or what she looks like_

_It all depends on what_

_She cooks like:_

_Beef, pork, chicken._

_Jonouchi [looking at Anzu while crossing the river with swords over their heads. Anzu looks disgusted and hurries f_orward]:

_Bet the local girls thought_

_You were quite the charmer_

_Honda _

_And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor._

_Army Chorus [Yugi whistles to ladies working in the rice field from out of the carriage holding cannons. Cricket looks shocked. The ladies look and giggle at Anzu who hides her face]:_

_You can guess what we_

_Have missed the most_

_Since we went off_

_To war_

_What do we want?_

_A girl worth fighting for!_

_Jonouchi [Anzu walks away from him and into Otogi]:_

_My girl will think I have_

_No faults_

_Otogi:_

_That I'm a major find_

_Anzu_

_How about a girl who's_

_Got a brain, [Jonouchi starts to look unimpressed]_

_Who always speaks her mind? [Anzu shrugs her shoulders]_

_Honda, Jonouchi and Otogi [disdainfully, looking disappointed and disgusted]: Nah!_

_Honda [While leaning against the carriage of cannons]:_

_My manly ways and turns of_

_Phrase is sure to thrill her_

_Jonouchi [hits Mino so that the carriage runs out from under Honda. Honda looks upset then falls in the mud]:_

_He thinks he's such a_

_Lady-killer!_

_Haga _

_I've a girl back home who's_

_Unlike any other_

_Jonouchi [aside to Anzu]:_

_Yeah, the only girl who'd_

_Love him is his mother! [Anzu smiles]_

_Army Men [lining up locking arms across each others shoulders with Anzu in the middle to her discontent]:_

_But when we come home_

_In victory they'll line up_

_At the door!_

_Honda:_

_What do we want?_

_Army Chorus:_

_A girl worth fighting for!_

_Honda_

_Wish that I had_

_Army Chorus [Anzu breaks away and walks in the opposite direction of the army]:_

_A girl worth fighting for!_

_(Whistle) Anzu sees Honda, Jonouchi and Otogi with snowballs about to pelt her so she turns around]_

_A girl worth fighting-_

_[All have stunned looks on their faces]_

_[End Song]_

The solders stood in shock as they saw what reminds of what was once a small village. Atem walk thought the singed gate with the rest of soldiers following behind and look around at the few planks that reminds of the buildings.

"Look for any saviours" Atem ordered as he jumped off his horse.

The solders separated at once with Atem following Anzu.

A few moments later Anzu bend down to see a doll (The same one that Bakura was holding) Atem saw her holding the doll and said "I don't get it, my father and his troopers should have been here."

Otogi walk to the top of a hill which overlook a snow valley and said "Captain"

Atem along with Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda and some other members of the troop run towards where Otogi stood and saw what reminds of General Aknamkanon's army flags poking up out of the snow, armor lying face down and broken cannon carts.

Otogi saw something familiar amounts the rumble and ran towards it before walking back towards Atem and said "The General's Helmet"

Atem takes the helmet before walking to the edge of a cliff and draws for his sword, then stabs it into the snow upright. He kneels down and places the helmet on top of the sword. Anzu approaches him from behind and said "I am sorry"

Atem gets up, turns around and puts his hand on Anzu's shoulder before he walks by to the center of the troops. He grabs his horse by the saddle, takes one quick look of grief then mounts his horse

"Men the Shadows Guns are moving swiftly we should move full speed ahead in order to catch them." Atem said before marching off

The troops follow behind expect for Anzu who walks towards the sword and place the doll at the base before turning to join the rest of the troopers.

* * *

It's been only a couple minutes' since they past the burn down village and everyone were moving at a fast speed expect Anzu who was standing next to Mino saddled with the cart full of cannons. A cannon blast shoots out of the cart and explodes in the air. The troops look surprised. Anzu glances back with a scowl into the hole in the canopy of the cart to see Yugi with a sorrowful face. Yugi points at cricket while Atem charges up to Anzu on his horse, with Haga following right behind.

"What happened?" Atem said angrily.

Anzu shuttered "Hmmmm"

"You just gave away our location, now we are locat-" an arrow hits Atem in the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

Atem pull out the arrow and said "Get out of the way."

The troops hurriedly run away as swarms of arrows start falling all around them. Anzu pulls Mino by the reins to hurry her up. Fire arrows start hitting the cart with cannons attached to Mino. The cart begins to blaze with fire

"Save the cannons" Atem yelled.

The troops form a human chain and start taking the cannons out of the burning cart one by one while Anzu hold on to Mino to keep her from bolting. Otogi grabs many and hauls them on his own. The troops grab as much cannons as they safely can and Anzu cuts Mino free from the cart. She mounts the black stallion and charges away from the fire. The cart then explodes sending Anzu flying off Mino losing her helmet and sword which land near her. Yugi and Cricket, where also sent flying by the blast, screaming in fear and land near Anzu.

"Oh yeah sure save the horse." Yugi yelled.

Anzu grabs Yugi with her right hand and grabs the sword with her left and runs to the troop's position Cricket and Mino follow behind. Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi and some other recruits set up cannons against rocks. They dodge a set of arrows that fall around them

"Men, Fire!" Atem yelled.

They launch a volley at the mountain where the archers are stationed. As the cannon fire explodes, Bakura's army hides quickly.

"Shoot you arrows men!" Bakura ordered.

Anzu, Honda and Otogi launch a second volley at the mountain where the archers are stationed. No more arrows can be seen coming from the mountain position

"Hold the last cannon." Atem said to Jonouchi. Jonouchi, who was poised to light his cannon, pauses. Bakura and his troops appear at the top of the mountain angry "Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor." Bakura hissed before raisings his sword high above his head and charges down the mountain at Atem's position. His falcon flies off his shoulder on sheering.

"Jonouchi, aim the cannon at Bakura." Atem ordered.

The troops with Anzu at the end draw their swords. Anzu looks down at her sword and sees the reflection of a large snow embankment hanging to the side of a cliff. She then rushes forward to where Jonouchi is then pushes him down as she grabs the cannon. "Hey you what do you think your doing?"

"Jay, get back here, Jay come back. Jay!" Atem said.

Anzu charges forward towards the oncoming horde of the enemy. Yugi comes out from Anzu's armor and looks over to where Anzu was then at the oncoming horde with worry in his eyes

Atem starting to run after her waving his arms "Stop! Jay it's too dangerous"

Anzu plants the cannon and aims it for the cliff with the snow overhang seeing Bakura riding closer to their position "All right, you might want to light that right about now. Quickly! Quickly!" Yugi said worriedly.

Anzu takes out the flint and tries to light the fuse. Bakura's falcon swoops down knocking Anzu down scattering the flint rock

Jonouchi speaking to Honda and Otogi "Come on guys, we've got to help him." They nodded before charging towards Anzu's position

Anzu searches for the flint in the snow went in vain. She sees Yugi and smile before grabbing him and stretches him causing him to light the fuse. Yugi lands on the cannon and the cannon fires off just above the charging Bakura.

Yugi tailing off as he rides the cannon toward the snow embankment "You missed him! How could you miss? He was a few feet in front of you! How could you have miss him woman"

The cannon lodge in the snow and explode causing the beginning of a large avalanche. Anzu looks up with an evil grin on her face and Bakura watches in horror as many of his troops begin to be swallowed up by the snow

Bakura recollecting himself and focus on Anzu. "You, You."

Bakura swipes at Anzu with his sword hitting her in the right side which made her fall back grabbing her right side, Bakura's horse then stumbles.

Anzu uses this break to bolt away from the avalanche. Bakura gains his composure and starts to gallop away from the avalanche on his horse. Atem looks with shock as he sees the avalanche coming toward him. Anzu then grabs the stiff Atem as she passes by him, turning him around and helping him run away from the avalanche

Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi, running towards the oncoming avalanche and in unison said "Yeah!" before they stop noticing the oncoming avalanche they turn around and run back to where they came from.

Mino jumps away from the troop's position and starts to run towards Anzu passing the rest of the troops.

The avalanche swallows up Bakura and his horse. Mino arrives at Anzu's position just ahead of the avalanche. Anzu jumps onto Mino and reaches for Atem. She grabs his hand, then the avalanche rushes forth breaking their grip, turning Mino around facing the oncoming avalanche of snow

Anzu riding Mino above the snow into the teeth of the avalanche Mino and Anzu are swept under by the snow and reemerge quickly. She looks back and sees Atem passed out riding the wave of snow

Anzu calling loudly "Atem, Atem!" Anzu turns around and rides to Atem's position. She picks him up and places him on Mino. She turns Mino around again to be riding upstream

Otogi with Honda standing on him and Jonouchi standing on top of Honda

"Do you see them?" Otogi asked

"Yes!" Jonouchi then shoots an arrow with a rope attached "Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safe-" Jonouchi grasps at air as the rope completely passed through his hands "-ty."

Yugi and cricket use one of the shields as a snow broad and gland to where Anzu, Atem and Mino were.

Yugi riding on the shield up to Anzu, Mino and Atem speaking loudly, above the noise of the avalanche "Hey Anzu, I found the lucky cricket."

Anzu speaking loudly "We need help!"

Jonouchi's arrow lands near by Anzu and she picks it up and starts to tie the rope to Mino.

Yugi getting off the shield and carrying cricket with him "nice, very nice, you can sit by me."

Yugi sees that they're about to fall over the cliff. He and cricket look frightened

"We're going to die; I know we are going to die! No way can we survive this!" Yugi yell acting overdramatic "Death is coming!" Anzu knocks the arrow and shoots it toward Jonouchi.

Jonouchi said where crying "I let them slip through my fingers."

Anzu's arrow lands in Jonouchi's hands. He grabs on and is pulled toward the cliff; the soldiers grab onto Jonouchi and hold him steady near the cliff edge with the rope taught over the cliff

"Pull" Jonouchi said "Pull"

After a few more pull Anzu, Atem, Mino, Yugi and cricket were pull to safety.

"I knew we could to it. You di man."

"Well kind of" Anzu grimaces

"Step aside people and give them some air" Honda said as the troops gather around them.

Atem catching his breath "Jay, you are the craziest man I've ever met. And for that I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust."

Anzu smiles

"Let's hear it for Jay!" Honda cheered

Everyone cheer as Anzu begin to stand up while clutching her right side.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Atem ask

Anzu removes her hand slightly to show the blood on her hand and seeping through the amour.

"He's wounded, get help!" Atem said loudly,

Anzu passes out before collapsing to the ground.

Outside of the medic tent Anzu and Medic are inside. Atem stands by the entrance. Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi look concerned. Honda drums his fingers on his knees.

The medic comes out from the tent and whispers to Atem. Atem looks astonished and goes into the tent where Anzu is lying down. She opens her eyes, sees Atem and blush at the sight of him. She sits up allowing the blanket to fall to her waist revealing her form fitting bandages on her chest. She sees Atem's surprised look and realizes her feminine form is noticeable

Anzu gasping as she covers up "I can explain."

"Huh? So it's true." Haga spat stepping into the tent]:

Anzu calling after Atem as he steps out of the tent "Atem!"

Haga hauls out Anzu by the arm while Anzu uses her other hand to hold the blanket

Haga said in disgust "I knew there was something wrong with you." takes off Anzu's hair tie and throws her to the ground "A woman."


	9. Warning

Jonouchi, Honda, Atem and Otogi were shock.

"Snake" Haga said facing the troops.

Anzu kneel on the ground while hunching over and said to Atem "My name is Anzu and I only did this to save my father."

"High treason" Haga continued.

"I never meant for it to go this far I swear."

Haga stoop down and spat in Anzu's face "Dishonour"

"This was the only way I could think of. Please believe me." Anzu pleaded.

"Captain?" Hagar said to Atem. "You know what to do."

Atem walks over to Mino and takes the sword out of the scabbard attached to her. Mino rears back

"Restrain her." Haga said to some solders

Atem walks toward Anzu with sword in hand.

Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi while rushing toward Anzu said "Noooooo!"

Haga while putting his hand to stop the trio from proceeding further said "You know the rules"

Atem stands over Anzu. Anzu looks at Atem then bows her head in anticipation. Atem lifts the sword high above his head and throws it down in front of Anzu.

"A life for a life, my debt is repaid." Atem said before turning around and walks towards the Great City "Men let's Move out!"

Haga coming up to Atem's face "But you can't ..."

Atem getting in Haga's face "And I said, Move out Councillor!"

The troops walk off toward the City leaving Anzu behind with Mino, Cricket and Yugi. Anzu with her shirt now on sits down, shivering cause of the snow Mino sees this and takes her blanket and wraps it around Anzu with her mouth and sits behind her.

Cricket lights a fire with twigs. When he doesn't get warm, he moves under the blanket wrapped around Anzu. Yugi walks toward Anzu carrying a few stick

"I was this close, to impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, an entourage. Man, all my fine work." Yugi picks up a dumpling with his stick, slumps down in front of the fire Cricket made and begins to cook the dumpling over the fire glancing up to see Anzu and said "Hi."

Anzu with looks of sadness said "I should never have left home."

"Oh come on, you wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors, and losing all your friends. You know, you just got to, you got to learn to let these things go" Yugi said looking as if he is about to cry.

Anzu gave a fake laugh "Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted to do was to prove I could do things right. So when I looked in the mirror." picking up her helmet and looking at her reflection in her helmet "I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing, I feel like I am nothing." Then throws the helmet down and a tear runs down her cheek

Yugi picking up the helmet and spitting on it "Well that's because this just needs a little spit, that's all. Let me just shine this up for you" wiping the spit to clean the helmet and holding it up to Anzu. "I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty."

Seeing Anzu is not cheered up by his actions, he shows sorrow on his face and sighted "The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me, they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions." Anzu smiles for a moment.

Anzu said sadly "I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home now."

"Yeah, this isn't going to be pretty. But, don't you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish." Yugi hugs Anzu "I promise."

* * *

Bakura's grey falcon flies over the avalanche site. Bakura's hand pops out of the snow. He gets up and glances around

Bakura screams loudly

Five of his black hooded men pop out of the snow

Bakura says to them "They have set off towards the City"

Anzu seeing them from behind gasps "Huh." She runs, grabs her sword, mounts Mino, and heads out following Bakura and his men to the City.

"Home isn't that way!" Points to the opposite direction Anzu is heading "it's that way"

"I have to do something." Anzu answered.

"Did you see those Shadow Guns! They just popped out of the snow, like daisies!"

"Are we in this together or not Yugi?" Anzu asked.

Cricket emphatically "Chirp, Chirp."

"Well, let's go kick some butts!" Yugi jumps onto Mino and utters fighting words as they ride off to the City.

* * *

In the City fireworks go off, kites are flying. The drummers march by, followed by the flutist, and followed by the acrobats. The Parade Leader follows then Atem and his men, followed by lion dancers.

Parade Leader said in a loud voice "Make way for the hero's of Japan."

Atem leads the men on horseback; all have sorrowful looks on their faces. _'We don't deserve this praise.'_ Atem thought. Then Anzu rides up through the crowd and stops. She looks around and sees Atem in the parade

Anzu calls out "Atem!" while riding next to him.

Atem said in surprise and rejoice "Anzu?"

"Bakura and his men are alive, they're in the city right now." Anzu informed him

"You don't belong here Anzu, just go home."

Anzu with a scowl on her face rides Mino to the other side of Atem "Atem, I saw them in the mountains. You have to believe me."

"Why should I?" He asked.

Anzu rides ahead to block Atem's horse and said "Why else would I come back? You said you'd trusted Jay. Why is Anzu any different?"

Atem turns his horse and rides around Anzu and goes forward

Anzu rides off and stops near the entrance to the palace, she dismounts Mino and runs into the palace yard.

"Now where are you going?" Yugi asked.

Anzu calling over her shoulder "To find someone who will believe me" then runs into the palace yard.


	10. The Attack

**Bakura's amry is the same one that attack the palace just incase you all where wondering. **

The parade procession stops in front of the Emperor on the steps of the palace. Haga stands next to Atem and gives him Bakura's sword. The Lion dancers stop behind Atem. A palace man strikes a large gong and the people fall silent as the Emperor begins to speak.

"My children, heaven smiles down upon the Country. Japan will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave soldiers."

The crowd begins to cheer

Anzu while approaching a man laying her hand on his shoulder "Sir, the Emperor's in danger!"

The man rips his shoulder away from Anzu's touch and moves away agitated "But the Bakura and his men are here!"

Anzu walks up to another man and said "Please, you have to help me. The Emperor is in trouble." The man walks away from Anzu. Anzu turning to Yugi who is standing near her in the yard and said "No one will listen to me!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Yugi asked while looking towards the Emperor.

Anzu said irritated "Yugi!"

"Hey, you're a girl again, remember Anzu?" Yugi said.

* * *

Atem while kneeling down gives the sword to the Emperor "Your highness, I present to you the sword of Bakura."

"I know what this means to you, Captain Mutou. Your father would have been very proud of you." The Emperor said.

Bakura's falcon swoops down and takes the sword as Atem was about to give it to the Emperor. The falcon rises above the roof and drops the sword to Bakura who was sitting next to the gargoyles in the shadows blending in. He rises out of the shadows to catch the sword so that all the people can see his face. The masses of people gasp at the sight of Bakura. Atem then begins to draw his sword. All 5 of Bakura's men jump out from behind the dragon knocking down Atem and grab the Emperor knocking off his hat. Two of Bakura's men carry the Emperor into the Palace while the other three close the palace doors and one of the archer's knocks his arrow retreating into the Palace to threaten would be rescue attempts

Atem getting up and running toward the closing doors yelling "No."

Jonouchi beckoning to the other soldiers "C'mon men let's go."

Atem reaches the palace doors just as they close with all the Shadows men lock the door.

Bakura laughs evilly "Ha, Ha, and Ha."

Atem and his soldiers pick up a big stone statue and use it as a battering ram. They are unsuccessful at opening the door. Anzu sees what's going on and arrives at the steps.

Anzu said to herself "They'll never reach the Emperor in time." Then she looks at the columns and runs near to the Atem and his soldiers. She whistles loudly catching the soldiers' attention "Hey boys, I've got an idea. Follow me" Anzu runs around the palace to the right towards the columns

Song: I'll Make a Man out of you (reprise) plays in the background during the next action sequence

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_The coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_Of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

Dark side of the moon

Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi look at one another then drop the statue and follow Anzu. Atem looks astonished before following them. Around the corner Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi begin to take off their armour and dress as women. Once the transformation is complete, they take out their sashes and prepare to shimmy up the columns. Atem arrives and taps Anzu on the shoulder while smiling. Anzu smiles as will while giving a little blush he takes off his cape and wraps it around the column to signify that he's coming along. They shimmy up the poles together

[End song]

* * *

Bakura's men arrive with the Emperor and a high balcony within the palace and Bakura drops down from the roof and in front of the Emperor

Bakura steps into the balcony next to the Emperor and said to his me "Guard the door" they walk off down the stairs that lead to the balcony. Pacing around the Emperor, Bakura spat "Your armies have fallen, and now it's your turn. You will bow before me."

While at the entrance to the stairwell that leads to the balcony Bakura's men come down the stairs and close the door.

"Any questions guys?" Anzu asked.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Jonouchi asked while starching himself.

Anzu slaps him "OW" Jonouchi cried.

"Now let's go, go, go men." Anzu said.

Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi walk out smiling, giggling and trying to act lady-like including holding fans and waving it.

"Who's there?" One of the Shadow Ghouls said.

"Concubines." Another one of the men said.

"Very ugly concubines." Another one said.

Honda waving daintily while speaking to Jonouchi "Oh he's so handsome."

One of the men smiles and while waving back a bitten apple falls out from beneath Honda's dress. He pulls the dress out and turns so as not to expose the loss of figure

Atem from around the corner putting his head down into his hand saying "Oh boy."

Bakura' s Falcon sees Atem and starts to squawk. Yugi from above singes off all his feathers with his fire breathing

Yugi said to Cricket sitting above him "Now that's what I call Barbeque." Cricket rolls on his back in laughter. The stunned falcon doesn't do anything

The first of Bakura's men picks up the apple and offers it back to Honda. Honda, Jonouchi and Otogi pull out the fruit they were using to simulate a woman's chest. Otogi takes his watermelons and smashes them on the heads of the Shadow Men #1 and #2. He then smashes their two heads together and they fall to the ground. Honda pushes the apple into another Shadow man's mouth and kicks him in the stomach causing him to stoop over on the ground. A shadow Ghoul lunges his fist at Jonouchi and misses, he misses with the other. Jonouchi grabs the outstretched arm and flips him over onto his head. Anzu kicks away the last of Bakura's Men bow and knocked arrow, avoids his strike by turning her back to him. She follows with a left elbow to the stomach followed by a left upper cut knocking the faceless man to the ground. She sits on his back and uses the bow to pull his head back then call out to Atem "Atem go now."

Atem runs out from behind the corner, charges through the door and runs up the stairs.


	11. The End

As Bakura and the Emperor stand on the balcony, Bakura said "I am tried of your arrogance you old man." putting his sword at the emperor's throat "Bow to me!"

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." The Emperor said calmly.

"Then you will kneel in pieces as I cut you." Bakura draws back his sword to strike the Emperor

Atem runs up in time to block the striking blow of Bakura with his sword. Atem swipes with his sword. Bakura grabs Atem's arm and throws him towards the edge. Atem grabs onto a column and he flies over the edge and uses the momentum to swing back and kick Bakura. Bakura falls to the ground, with Atem on top of him. As Atem punches Bakura, Bakura grabs Atem and rolls over forcing Atem to be on his back underneath him. Atem uses his knee to hit Atem from behind as he uses his hand to hit him in the head. Atem forces Bakura onto his back and grabs his arm pulling it behind him. Anzu, Otogi, Jonouchi and Honda enter the balcony from the stairs.

"Otogi, get the Emperor." Anzu ordered.

Otogi standing in front of the Emperor and bow before saying "Sorry, your Majesty." And lift him up then runs over to Anzu who is by a rope attaching to a column in the balcony. Otogi uses his sash as a pulley and rides down the rope to the ground. Bakura watches the Emperor leave and yells "No he's getting away." Before using his free arm to elbow Atem in the face then he gets up and head-butts Atem and throws him to the ground Atem lies limp onto the floor. Anzu watches as Atem fall then she looks over the edge at Honda and Jonouchi now on the ground.

Jonouchi motioning her to follow yells worriedly "Come on!"

Anzu looks down at Atem with a worried look. Bakura begins to approach Anzu and the rope. Anzu looks at the approaching Bakura and then down to spy his sword. Thinking quickly, she grabs Bakura's sword and cuts the taught rope. Bakura reaches the edge and grabs for the falling rope unsuccessfully as Anzu leaves the sword embedded in the column and runs to Atem's position. The crowd cheers in happiness as Bakura yells angrily "No!" He looks down at the crowd and realizes he cannot find the Emperor among the throng of people.

Bakura turns and looks back and sees Anzu looking concerned, holding up Atem. He pulls out his sword lodged in the column and heads toward them. As Atem sees Bakura approaching, he puts his arm in front of Anzu to ask her to leave and takes out his knife. Anzu slides away. Bakura comes up to Atem, knocks away his knife, slaps him in the face, and grabs Atem by the shirt collar.

Bakura in Atem's face said "You, you took away my victory."

Anzu uses her shoe to hit Bakura in the head and bounces back to her feet. BAkura turns toward Anzu

"No! He didn't I did!" Anzu pulls her hair back to look like she did when she was a soldier

Bakura looking at Anzu "You're the soldier from the mountains." Then he drops Atem and starts after Anzu as she puts on her shoe and runs down the stairs and through the doors to the balcony. She closes the door with the latch falling in place right behind her. She leans against the doors. Bakura punches a hole in one door with his fist. Anzu runs away from the doors down the corridor. Yugi riding Bakura's featherless falcon like a horse catches up with Anzu.

"So what's the plan?" Yugi ask

"I got nothing." She answers.

"Missy you don't have a plan? What are you crazy?"

"Hey, I'm making this up as I... "Anzu looks out a window and spies the firework tower "go. "

Yugi looks to way Anzu was looking "I'm way ahead of you sister. C'mon cricket I got plans for you." Yugi and Cricket jump onto a kite and use the wings to soar over toward the fireworks tower

Bakura breaks through the doors and catches up to Anzu swinging his sword wildly knocking down a support column with every swipe. Anzu runs and ducks his every blow before climbing up a column to get out of Bakura's reach. Bakura slices the base of the column causing it to fall and break through the outer wall. Anzu screams as the beam falls and comes to a stop. She gets up on the beam and jumps up to catch onto the awning. She looks off to her right and spies Yugi arriving at the fireworks tower.

Yugi lands near to the two firework lighters on the edge of the tower and says "Citizens, I need firepower."

"Who are you?" one of the fireworks lighters asks.

Yugi and Cricket with wings spread like batman answer "You're worst nightmare."

The two fireworks lighter jump off the tower and plunges toward the ground.

* * *

Anzu jumps onto the roof and climbs up to the crest

"On the roof look" A man from the crowd said.

Anzu lines up where she is standing with the fireworks tower across the way. Bakura breaks through the roof behind Anzu surprising her. Anzu backs away and searches for something on her person to help her against Bakura. She looks at her fan, takes it out, and opens it.

"It looks like you're out of ideas." Bakura growl.

Bakura lunges with his sword. Anzu dodges to her right and lets the sword go right through the fan. She closes the fan back up on the sword and twists the fan with both hands so that Bakura loses his grip. The sword flies toward Anzu and she catches it by the handle slipping off the fan with her sword movement

"Not quite." Anzu answer "Ready Yugi?" She calls out.

Yugi behind Bakura tied to a large rocket firework "I am ready, baby." He blows fire onto a stick and hands the stick to Cricket who's standing on the firework "Light me up, Cricket!" Cricket lights the fuse.

Bakura approaches Anzu. Using the sword as a lever, Anzu lunges at Bakura kicking him in the face then sweep kicks him and he falls to the ground. Anzu picks the sword back up and stabs it into Bakura's cape. The rocket on Yugi ignites and hurls him toward Bakura. Anzu lies flat down on the left side of the roof. Bakura sees the approaching rocket and tries to run, but the sword has him pinned to the spot. The rocket hits Bakura square in the belly propelling him toward the firework tower. Yugi grabbed onto the sword as he went by letting the rocket do the work Cricket hangs on to Yugi's tail. Anzu jumps back up to the crest of the roof and runs away from the fireworks tower grabbing Yugi and Cricket off the sword

Anzu while running "Get off the roof."

The rocket rides Bakura into the fireworks tower causing masses of explosions and fireworks to fly everywhere. Anzu jumps near the edge of the roof. Propelled by the explosion, she grabs onto a lantern that is hanging on a taught rope and starts to slide down. She looks down and releases her grip so that she lands on the back of Atem causing the two of them to fall to the ground. Bakura's sword follows and lands on the ground near by.

Anzu gets off Atem which gives him the chance to turn around and say "Hey" while blushing.

"Hey yourself." Anzu blush as well.

Yugi landing and flying backwards on his butt a couple of times pointing at the fireworks Yugi catches Cricket with his antenna on fire. As Yugi pinches out the fire on Cricket's antenna he says "Your one lucky bug."

* * *

Haga walking down the stairs in a tattered outfit and slightly burned "That was a deliberate attempt on my life. Where is she? Now she's done it. What a mess."

Atem and troops push Anzu behind them to protect her. Hagar says to Atem "Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting."

Atem in Haga's face "She's a hero not a creature."

"This is a woman. She will never be worth anything." Hagar said.

"She is worth something to me" Atem grabs Haga's by the shirt collar "Listen, you pompous…."

Emperor walking down the steps "That is enough!"

"You're Majesty, I can explain." Atem said

The Emperor motions for Atem to stand aside. Atem and his men part giving the Emperor a clear path to Anzu. Anzu steps forward and bows before the Emperor. Haga with a sinister look waits to write down the words of the Emperor

"I've heard a great deal about you, Anzu. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Japanese army, destroyed my palace, AND...You have saved us all." The Emperor bows to Anzu

Haga looks at the Emperor actions astonishingly then immediately falls prostrate before Anzu as well. Atem, Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi follow suit. Anzu looks up then turns around hardly believing what she sees as the entire Japanese population within the palace grounds fall prostrate on the ground in a wave like pattern, bowing to her. Mino bows with Yugi and Cricket on her back

"My little baby is all grown up and saving' the entire Japan." Yugi said to Cricket "I need a tissue."

"Haga" The Emperor said

"You're Excellency?"

"See to it that this woman is made a member of my council."

Hagar muttering to himself "A member of your coun..." realizing what the Emperor has said "Say what now? But there are no council positions open, you're Majesty." He shutters.

Emperor to Anzu "Very well then, you can have his job" pointing out to Haga.

Haga wobbling to and fro "What...My... Job" and faints

Anzu smiles big then turns to the Emperor and bows "With all due respect, you're Excellency. I have been away from home long enough. Can I think about it?"

The Emperor taking off his pendant "Yes you may and take this, so your family will know what you have done for me and this" handing her the sword of Bakura so the world will know what you have done for Japan."

Anzu takes the gifts and hugs the Emperor.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Jonouchi ask Atem, Honda and Otogi shrug

Anzu walks away from the Emperor and is embraced by Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi After a few moments they release and Anzu walks toward Atem and stops in front of him. As Atem begins to speak Anzu starts to smile anticipating something good

"Um..." Anzu grin to Atem "You..." Anzu smiles "You fight well." _'How do you tell a girl you like her?'_ He thought.

Anzu smile turning into disappointment "Oh, thank you." Anzu walks toward Mino thinking _'I love him but he will never love me.'_

Atem turning toward Anzu and grunts with disappointment in himself "Hmm I blew it."

Anzu mounts Mino and said "Mino, girl let's go home."

Mino jumps down the steps and gallops on the flat parts of the stair case back down to ground level. The crowd cheers all the while. The Emperor approaches Atem and clears his throat.

Emperor to Atem "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

Atem dumbfounded "Sir?"

"You love her and you don't meet a girl like that in every dynasty." The Emperor puts on his hat and walks back up the steps to his palace.

* * *

As Anzu reaches home, her father is sitting beneath the blossom tree. A blossom falls and lands on his leg. Anzu appears at the threshold and moves toward her father. Her father sees her approaching and starts to stand

"Anzu"

Anzu quickly moves in front of her father and kneels causing him to sit back down

"Father, I brought you the sword of Bakura." She hands the sword to him "and the crest of the Emperor "hands the crest to him as well with head bowing down "They're gifts to honor the Mazaki Family."

Her father takes the gifts and throws them down to the ground beside him to the surprise of Anzu. He bends down and holds her arms outstretched.

"The greatest gift and honor, is having you for a daughter." He wipes away Anzu's tear then hug her "I've missed you so my baby."

"I've missed you too Papa."

Anzu's mother and Grandma watch from the doorway.

Anzu's mother sighing "At least she's home save and sound."

"Great, she brings home a sword. If you ask me she should have brought home a m-" Anzu's grandmother said before leaving her mouth open when she sees Atem.

Atem just arriving "Excuse me, does Mazaki, Anzu live here?"

Grandma May lin's mouth stays open as she and the mother point toward Anzu's position. Atem walks toward Anzu and her father.

"Sign me up for the next war baby." Grandma said.

Atem approaches seeing Mr. Mazaki

Atem bows before him and speaks confidently "Honorable-" He looks up to see Anzu "I—Anzu" Anzu steps up. Atem sees her getting up and speaks insecurely "Uh...Uh...You forgot your helmet. Ah but well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it..." Handing the helmet toward Mr. Mazaki "I mean..."

Mr. Mazaki motions with his head for Anzu to take over before walking away. Anzu holds the helmet Atem offers and ask "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Grandma speaking very loudly "Would you like to stay forever?" Anzu shakes her head with a smile at her Grandma's statement

Atem reassured to Anzu "Dinner would be great Anzu but I have something to tell you."

"What is it Atem?" Anzu smile.

"I like you a lot." He says while looking down hoping to get the answer he was looking for.

"I like you too Atem." Anzu reassures him.

Atem smiles looking up and lean forward to kiss her lips. A few minutes later they part both smiling happily.

The first Ancestor grinning happily looking at the scene through the temple window He watches Anzu and Atem holding hands as they walk toward Anzu's house. Yugi climbs up to the window sill by First Ancestor's his head

Yugi tugging on First Ancestor's ear "C'mon, who did a good job? C'mon, tell me who did a good job?"

First Ancestor hesitantly "Oh, all right Yugi you can be a guardian again."

Yugi cheer in joy as he runs to his post and Cricket bangs the gong awakening all the ancestors

"Take it Cricket." Yugi said

Song: True to Your Heart – {No characters sing in the song}

Ancestor 1 does a dance from Pulp Fiction while Ancestor 3 does the Hand Jive

Ancestor 3 says to Ancestor 1 "She get's it from my side of the family."

Yugi while swinging on a chain "Call out for egg rolls!"

First Ancestor disgusted "Guardians."

Yugi lands on the steps outside the temple. Anzu walks up to him and rests besides him on the steps

"Thanks; Yugi" Anzu kisses him on the forehead before leaving him to his celebrations.

**I am thinking about writing the squeal to this but it really depends on if you guys want it or not and if I get more reviews. **


End file.
